Transported to Edolas!
by A Wilting Rose
Summary: As per usual, Gray was just being bothered by Juvia. But, all the sudden, they get transported into another world- Edolas. Helpless without magic, the world's own Fairy Tail decides to take them in, with the simple price of helping around. There, they get to observe the relationship of their Edolas selves, whilst improving their own. (GRUVIA, EDOLAS GRUVIA)


_**Description** : As per usual, Gray was just being bothered by Juvia. But, all the sudden, they get transported into another world- Edolas. Helpless without magic, the world's own Fairy Tail decides to take them in, with the simple price of helping around. There, they get to observe the relationship of their Edolas selves, whilst improving their own_.

* * *

Cana smiled lousily against her drink. Well, the barrel of beer in which she was drinking from. _Fairy Tail_ was, once more, in havoc. In one corner, Natsu challenged Laxus to a battle- only to be completely thrown off by one hit from the blond's fist. Evergreen, Bicslow, and Freed simply laughed at the salmon haired man's complete defeat. "To be expected." They had said.

Gray then decides to point out Natsu's "stupidity", causing the two to fight. "Flame Brain!" "Ice Princess!" Before any real damage could be done, Erza steps in, frightening the duo. "It is my duty to stop you two from fighting, after all!" The redhead casually says, her favorite strawberry cake at hand. "What? Since when? I thought it would have been defeating evil or something!" Natsu replied.

Either way, Natsu and Gray broke up from their fight. Natsu joined Happy and Lucy, probably talking about taking up a job. Meanwhile, Gray was soon approached by Juvia.

"Same old, same old." Cana yawned, finishing another barrel of her drink. "The same thing is always happening here! Unless Gray finally accepts Juvia's love confession.." Cana grinned. "Or maybe Juvia saying how she's giving up on Gray, _and_ is reciprocating Lyon from Lamia Scale's feelings! Now that would be interesting!" She laughed.

"I _kinda_ doubt it, Cana-san." Lisanna said, from her side. She seemed to have been talking with her siblings, Elfman and Mirajane, previously. In front of her, the latter nodded. "Hm? Why is that?" She asked the white-haired woman beside her, who shrugged. "I don't know. But I've gotten to know Juvia rather well. She isn't too confident about herself, yet.." Mirajane giggled. "Yet with Gray, she goes all out, doesn't she?" Cana nodded, taking another gulp from her drink before speaking once more. "I just hope their relationship goes somewhere soon. It's clear she loves him, and for the most part I can say Gray cares for her."

"Dating a pretty woman like Juvia is what makes a man!" Elfman shouted.

"Gray-sama! Good going on that fight! Juvia thinks you were amazing!" Juvia cheered happily. "Oi, I didn't even get to do anything to Natsu, Juvia.." Gray replied, scratching his head. Juvia froze, her face flushing. She just had another image put a front.

* * *

 _Gray-sama was scratching his head, eyes cast down the floor. A faint blush was against his cheeks. He spoke shyly. "Juvia.. May I ask you something?_

 _There was a blush painted across the blunette's face. She couldn't keep in her anticipation. "What is it, Gray-sama?"_

 _Heavy Breathing. They could almost hear each other's heart beats._

 _"Would.." Her Gray-sama started. "Would you give me the honor of being your Boyfriend?" A delicate gasp had made its way out her lips, as both of their eyes sparkled with their intense love. "Why of course, Gray-sama! How could I ever say no?" His nervousness and worries plummeted, as a smile made it's way upon his lips._

 _"Oh Juvia.."_

 _"Oh Gray-sama!" Juvia sighed, their lips going closer, and closer. Then,_

* * *

"Eh?" Juvia snapped out from her thoughts upon hearing Lucy, and Natsu, talk to Gray. Despite Natsu staying pretty close to Lucy's side, Juvia was only focused on the fact that Lucy was talking to her Gray-sama, and that all of his attention was being directed towards her.. And Natsu, but Juvia hasn't realized that.

"L-l-love Rival!" Juvia pointed out accusingly towards Lucy, who nervously laughed. "Ahah.. How many times do I have to say that I'm not.."

"Anyway! What do you say, Droopy Eyes? You up for the job? Or are you too much of a wimp and want the me to handle it all by myself?" Gray growled, whilst Lucy frowned, clearly irritated. "I'm here too, you know."

"Bring it, Squinty Eyes! Let's see you bursting with that confidence once I take that victory in your stead!"

"As if, Pervert!"

"Oi, Where'd you get me being a pervert from?"

"From you stripping every single second, of course." Natsu grinned smugly. Looking down, Gray jumped. "Again? And where did my shirt go?!" Juvia crossed her arms, still standing right beside Gray. "Juvia wants to know about this job Gray-sama is taking. Love Rival! Tell Juvia what the job is about!"

Seeming to just give up on telling the water woman that she wasn't a love rival, the blonde mage explained. "There's been a dark guild lurking around lately. I think they're called _Rozen Thorn_." Juvia's interest perked up. " _Rozen Thorn_? Juvia's never heard of any guild by that name, so they shouldn't be too difficult to handle.. Even if they were difficult opponents for you two, Juvia is sure Gray-sama would be able to handle it!"

"Right.." Lucy replied. "Besides," Juvia gave her comrade a look. "Juvia think's _Rozen Thorn_ sounds like a pretty name, rather than something fearsome like _Phantom Lord_ , or _Oracion Seis_." Lucy shrugged. "But then again, look at Blue Pegasus. They're a pretty formidable guild, but anyone _living under a rock_ probably would think otherwise thanks to their cutesy name." Lucy laughed.

Juvia gave Lucy a long stare. "U-uh Juvia?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"Juvia is coming along with Gray-sama, Lucy-san, and Natsu-san to the job." Lucy blinked. "W-what? Then that means our 800,000 jewel reward will be split into four now! And no doubt we'll lose some of our portion as well for other expenses, as well as probable damages.." The blonde could feel her rent money slip away in seconds.

"Hmph, don't fuss too much, Love Rival. Juvia does not care to take your rent money. Just lay off Gray-sama." The Water Mage said cooly. "I don't even like him that way.." Lucy said, rather pathetically. What point was there in trying to explain to _Juvia_ , really. "Juvia needs to watch over Gray-sama just in case he gets injured by this _Rozen Thorn_. _Or_ if Gray-sama decides to approach any other girls." A dangerous glint appeared in Juvia's eyes. "Don't worry, Gray doesn't seem to be interested in girls, really.." The blonde mumbled.

Suddenly, a fire went aflame. "Alright! I'm all fired up! Happy, Lucy! Let's head on!" Grabbing Lucy's wrist, he dashed out of the guild, Happy following him.

"Juvia." When Gray said her name, she almost felt as if she was being reduced to a puddle. "Y-yes, Gray-sama?"

"You'll be joining us in our mission today, right?" Gray inquired. Juvia smiled. "Yes! Juvia is interested in this so called _Rozen Thorn_. _Also_ , Juvia wants to make sure that Gray-sama is safe at all costs." Gray took a step back. "I can handle myself, Juvia. I don't need your protecting." The ice mage then began walking out of Fairy Tail, catching up to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "Come on, Juvia. Let's go."

Said woman almost felt another romantic fantasy reel into her mind.

"Right! Juvia needs to focus.. This is still a job, after all. Gray is depending on Juvia!"

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she saw the said man get knocked into the cave wall. Some rubble fell, emphasizing how hard the damage Natsu had taken was. Lucy, meanwhile, was taking part in a battle that didn't seem to be going anywhere. Lucy would bring out one of her celestial spirits, or in some cases they came out themselves in order to not use up their owner's magic power, then her opponent would simply stand there with a smirk, watching as her own spirit made them disappear back into the spirit world one by one.

"What can I say? Choosing one of the Rozen Trinity, the strongest team in the guild, as your opponent?" The woman shook her head. "Don't you get it already? There's a reason my spirit is the " _key bearer_ ", Fairy Girl. It forces any spirit to go back to their world!" She laughed like a mad woman. "If you ever want a chance to defeat this guild, you might as well just go home and bring me a stronger battler, like the _Titania_ we always hear about."

 _Juvia doesn't like how this mission is turning out_ , the rain woman thought to herself. _Juvia hates to admit it, but even Gray-sama is getting wrecked by this Rozen Thorn. Even Juvia can't do much damage with the neutralising magic effect being spread in the whole room_. As she thought about any way to be able to get the upper hand on her opponent, she gets hit with the fist of her opponent. _With the Neutralising Magic, even Juvia gets hit with physical moves_.

"While it was nice to be able to play with the fairies, we already got what we need, you know?" One of the Rozen Trinity said. He had platinum blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were the unsettling colour of blood. The other guild members of Rozen Thorn grinned with malice as they held something in hand. Juvia couldn't fully identify what it was, but she knew if it was in the guild's hands, it was bound to cause trouble in Fiore one way or another.

Beside Juvia, the ice mage had his hand aimed upwards, as though it was his pathetic attempt to be able to get even with the dark guild.

" _Don't_ , Gray-sama. We mustn't completely deplete our magic power, like Natsu-san, and Lucy-san." Juvia whispered to him. When she knew he was paying attention to her, she continued. "Juvia and Gray will attack them together.. When they finally reveal their plan."

"You see," An ebony-haired woman started to explain. She wore an elegant black dress, and had a dark aura surrounding her. Her lips were curled to a straight line, and her grey eyes became blank. The only color to her seemed to be the thorny rose she held in her left hand, as well as the Celestial Spirit key she held. "I'm the one who offered this job to Fairy Tail." Lucy choked. "W-what?"

"It seems we were able to fool you, fairies. We set the reward price rather high to try to put into your mind's that this was supposed to be a difficult task." The woman continued. "We wanted to be lucky and get Erza Scarlet, but to get rid of all four of you.. Well five if you count _that_ cat, is good enough as well."

"Just how do you think you'd be able to get rid of us?" Natsu challenged. The final member of the Rozen Trinity smirked. "Oh, that's right. I have yet to show off my most powerful magic yet." The third had spiky hair, and a mask akin to that of Rufus from Sabertooth. "Parallel Worlds. It's a dark magic that transports the user's enemies into a parallel world. Of course, you could get lucky and go into a world as equally efficient as this. But all the same chances goes to being transported into a world without magic, or to a world where in humans are at war with the dominating species."

With a grim smile, the man aimed his arm right at Juvia and the others. "I hope you're ready to bid farewell to this world! _Parallel Worlds_!" A blinding white light was all the four could see. Juvia and Gray felt the similar feeling of being sucked up into some kind of magic vortex. "Come on, Gray-sama! Let's try to stop this thing with our remaining magic power!"

But it was too late for them both. Juvia could barely feel her arms as the remnants of her magic power was being sucked in.

And then the world turned black.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : Wow, I'm really excited for this fic! I'm not sure how long I want it to be. My aim is 15 chapters, but I have a lot of events in mind that could go extremely well with the story line, so there's a possibility it goes beyond that. This will be a Gruvia, and Edo!Gruvia fanfiction. I wasn't sure how to start it out, really. So I guess it ended up with Cana and the other's point of view. Also, I like the anime Rozen Maiden, so that's where I got the name Rozen Thorn, as well as Rozen Trinity XD I assure you if ever I make more Fairy Tail fanfiction, they'll keep appearing. I'm having a difficult time trying to figure out spell names though :( I also have not decided whether I want Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to be transported with them just yet. In all honestly I'm in favor of not yet._

 _ **Thank You for reading! I'd appreciate if you left a favorite, a follow, and/or a review! Franny, A Wilting Rose, signing off.**_

 _ **Chapter Currently: Unedited. Further proofreading to be done later.**_


End file.
